Pancake Day
by Awesomo3000
Summary: In England, it is Pancake Day, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes decide to celebrate it in America, by making the world's largest pancake made by chipmunks! What could possibly go wrong? R&R


**Hey, guys, Awesomo3000 here! And I am back with another story!**

**I know, I haven't updated Chipwrecked yet, cos I've had a huge writers block! Grrr! I can't think of where to go next! Hopefully I'll think of something!**

**Anyway, it's Pancake Day today here in England so I decided to write this, after seeing the Ed, Edd n Eddy episode "The Good Ole Ed". So enjoy! Please read and review!**

**Pancake Day**

It was a bright sunny day, near the end of February in the Seville household, the 21st to be precise, and there was nothing fun to do around the house. There was nothing good on TV, almost every videogame on the shelves had been played, and none of the Chipmunks or Chipettes wanted to go outside in the boiling hot sun. So they were instead all sitting down on the couch, wondering what they could do to have some fun. Alvin finally broke the bored silence in the living room with a bored-to-tears sigh.

"Oh, God, there's nothing fun to do around this stupid house." he muttered in annoyance. Brittany looked over at him.

"Ya think?" she replied, also annoyed.

"Well, guys, we can't just sit around the house all day long." Eleanor said, "There must be something fun we can do around here." Everybody on the couch went silent once again and thought for a few minutes. Finally, Jeanette's face brightened up.

"I've got it!" she said, "We could make a pancake!" Everyone stared at her like she was insane.

"A pancake, Jeanette? _Really?"_ asked Brittany in disapproval. Jeanette looked down at her feet in embarrassment as she explained.

"Well, you see, in England, they have this day near the end of February on a Tuesday called Pancake Day." she said, "On that day, they bake pancakes and have a race with them in a pan, like an egg-and-spoon race, flipping them as they run. And at the end of the race, they all eat their pancakes." The Chipmunks and the Chipettes all looked at her again, until Theodore spoke up.

"It sounds like a fun day!" he said eagerly, "Why doesn't America have it?"

"Well, it originated from England, so it's only celebrated by countries close to it." Jeanette responded. Alvin's face brightened at the idea, and he finally stood up, a smile planted on his face.

"Jeanette, that is the best idea I've heard all day!" he said, "In fact, screw a _normal_ pancake! We could make the world's _largest_ pancake!" The Chipmunks and Chipettes all murmured amongst themselves, seeming to like Alvin's idea. Finally, Simon spoke up.

"Alvin, I'm afraid that the world's largest pancake has already been made." he said, "It was cooked in Rochdale, England in 1994. It was 15 meters in diameter and weighed at least three tonnes. I read about it in the Book of World Records" Alvin's face drooped, looking annoyed.

"Gee, thanks for the lesson, professor." he said sarcastically, earning him a frown from his blue clad brother. But then, Alvin's disappointed face brightened up once again.

"Well, we could make the world's largest pancake made by _chipmunks!"_ he replied, "What do ya say, everybody? It's better than doing nothing all day!" Nodding in agreement, the Chipmunks and Chipettes all stood up on the couch, making Alvin's smile even bigger.

"Alright, perfect! Let's get to it!" he said triumphantly, clapping his paws together, "Ellie, fetch me the cookbook! We have a pancake to bake!"

0o0o0o0

A few minutes later, both the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were all on the kitchen counter, Eleanor and Theodore both busy thumbing through their big dessert cookbook until they had finally found the page they were looking for.

"Here we are! Pancakes!" said Eleanor at last, "Okay, the recipe is 120 grams of self-raising flour, a small pinch of salt, 30 grams of caster sugar, 1 egg, and 1/4 pint of milk." Alvin studied the written ingredients in the book carefully.

"Well," he said, "If we're gonna make the world's largest pancake…"

"Made by chipmunks." Simon interrupted, making Alvin glare at his brother.

"_Made by chipmunks_, we'll need to triple the amount of the ingredients!" the red clad chipmunk finished. Nodding, the green clad chubby chipmunks went to the cupboards and fridge, collecting all the said ingredients. Finally, they both arrived back on the counter, balancing the ingredients in their tiny arms. Alvin looked back at the big cookbook.

"Okay, now we need to put some cooking oil on a hot griddle to cook the pancake on." he read, then looking at their griddle, which was quite small.

"Uh, Alvin, I don't think that's gonna be big enough if we're gonna make a big pancake." said Jeanette, straightening her purple glasses. Alvin frowned as he noticed that she was right.

"Great, now what?" he asked crossly. They all looked around them, trying to find something else. Just then, Theodore's green eyes lit up as he looked out the window.

"Ooh, I know! I know, guys!" he said excitedly, pointing out the window, "We could use that!" The six small chipmunks looking out of the window to where he was pointing. The green clad chipmunk was pointing at the metal trashcans on the sidewalk.

"The trash, Theo? You're telling us you want us to put our ingredients in the garbage?" asked Brittany, sounding confused. Theodore shook his head in response.

"No, no, no. The trashcan lid is flat!" he explained, "We could lay it down and let it get hot in the sun! Then we can pour the cooking oil in it and cook the pancake!" Everyone, including Alvin, smiled at Theodore's flash of brilliance.

"That is a very good idea, Theodore." said Simon, giving his younger brother a pat on the back.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Alvin asked, "To the sidewalk!"

0o0o0o0

Soon, the Chipmunks and Chipettes had taken the big bottle of cooking oil and their ingredients out onto the sidewalk next to the two trashcans. Jeanette and Simon both took one of the trashcan lids off and laid it upside-down flat on the curb. They then gave it a quick wipe with a damp cloth, and waited for a few minutes for it to get hot in the boiling sunshine. Finally, when it was hot enough, Eleanor poured the whole bottle of cooking oil onto its shiny surface, completely covering it in the clear yellow liquid.

"Alright, that should do it." she said, tossing the empty bottle aside onto the grass of their garden.

"So now what?" asked Brittany, looking at Alvin, who smiled back.

"Okay, bring out the bucket!" he called. Quickly Jeanette ran into the house for two minutes. She then slowly came out of the door again, pushing a hot metal bucket they had carefully heated up on the stove, on a skateboard with some oven mitts. Carefully, she picked up the bucket with the oven mitts and placed it on the ground right next to the trashcan lid filled with cooking oil.

"Okay, put the ingredients in!" Alvin called, as Simon went up the stack of books they had also bought out, carrying each ingredient they had weighed out or measured and pouring it into the bucket, being very careful not to touch the steaming hot edges. Jeanette and Theodore passed each one up to him. Once they were all in, the spectacled chipmunk jumped down from the stack of books.

"Alright, Alvin, they're all in." he said proudly. Then Alvin put on his chipmunk-sized chef hat and took Simon's place on the stack of books, holding a big wooden spoon in his paws, and began to stir all the ingredients in the bucket, until it became a white gloopy batter.

"God, mixing this batter hurts my arms." Alvin muttered, as the stirring got harder as the batter gradually became more and more thick with each stir. Finally, after a whole minute of stirring, the red clad chipmunk stopped and tossed the wooden spoon away.

"Alright, guys! All done!" he called down to the others, "Is the trashcan griddle greased up?"

"Yep, the cooking oil's all ready, Alvin!" Eleanor called back up to him. Alvin smiled and jumped down from the tall stack of books next to the bucket of pancake batter.

"Well then, get ready, guys! Cos we are about to make the world's largest pancake!" he yelled successfully, "Made by chipmunks." He then turned his head towards Theodore and Eleanor.

"Okay, Theo, Ellie! Help me pour away!" he called, putting his paws under the edge of the bucket. Theodore and Eleanor quickly ran to his side and began to help him slowly tip the bucket. But it was so heavy, all three of them were struggling to make it tilt.

"Uh, we could use some extra hands here!" Alvin called over to the other three chipmunks watching them. Quickly, Simon, Jeanette and Brittany all ran over to the bucket to assist them. But as they ran around the trashcan lid, Brittany's right foot accidently stepped in some cooking oil accidently spilt by Eleanor. She cried out and flailed her arms about frantically, desperately trying to keep her balance. But it was no use. The pink clad Chipette screamed as she slipped over, landing on and sliding backfirst on the cooking oil in the trashcan lid griddle.

"Oh, just great!" she cried out, "My clothes are filthy now!" All the Chipmunks and Chipettes stopped helping to tip the bucket and saw this, except for Alvin who continued to tip the big bucket full of the gloopy pancake batter.

"No, Alvin! Stop! Wait!" screamed Eleanor frantically. Theodore quickly let go of the edge of the bucket, but it was too late as the bucket continued to tilt. Brittany's electric blue eyes widened as she saw a tidal wave of sloppy batter coming out of the bucket towards her.

"OH, MY G-!" She was cut off as the thick tsunami of pancake batter crashed down on top of her, completely covering her and the entire trashcan lid in the hot gooey, white substance. The five chipmunks just stood and stared in horror.

"Alvin, what in God's name have you done?" Simon cried, glaring at his red clad brother, who smiled sheepishly.

"Oops, my bad." was all he could say. In a panic, Jeanette grabbed a spatula they had taken out with them.

"Don't worry, Brittany! I'll get you out, as I have a spatula!" she called, before running towards the pancake. But Alvin reached out and grabbed the spectacled Chipette's arm.

"Hey! I'm the cook, _I_ get the spatula!" he argued, snatching the spatula out of her paw. He then made his way towards the edge of the pancake, as Simon rolled his eyes. Theodore, meanwhile, went up to the pancake batter in the trashcan lid and took a deep inhale of it through his nose before exhaling and sighing happily.

"It smells so delicious!" he said. With that, he broke off a small chunk of the newly made pancake and stuffed the whole bit into his little chipmunk mouth. His cheeks looked full to bursting as he chewed it contently. Suddenly he stopped as he tasted something else in his mouth. Something strange and made of cloth. Curious, he took the inedible thing out of his mouth and stared at it, before both his green eyes widened in embarrassment.

"Oops." he muttered, staring at Brittany's pink skirt, now covered in his slobber and chewed up pancake.

"Hey!" Alvin yelled to his younger brother, as he carefully slid the spatula, "Get your mitts off my pancake!" With that, he lifted up the side of the pancake and stared underneath it, his brown eyes searching for his female counterpart.

"Helloooo?" he called gently. Suddenly, two auburn furred paws forcefully reached out from under the cooked pancake and grabbed Alvin by his red sweater.

"Uh-oh." Alvin muttered, before a clearly furious Brittany yanked him under the pancake, creating two lumps in the centre of it. Then, one of Brittany's arms burst out of the pancake, and started to angrily pound the other lump next to her, making it cry out in pain. This got different reactions: Eleanor cringed, Jeanette covered her eyes, Theodore just stared, and Simon struggled to stifle his laughs.

"Aargh, come on, Britt! I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!" Alvin cried from under the pancake, as his pink clad girlfriend continued to furiously punch him.

"Alvin Seville, you are so dead!" yelled a muffled female chipmunk voice from under the pancake, clearly angry, "And where the heck is my skirt?" Simon, Eleanor and Jeanette all curiously looked across at Theodore, who innocently hid Brittany's pink skirt behind his back. Eleanor shook her head and sighed, as Jeanette cringed as the angry pounding carried on.

"Shouldn't we help them?" she asked Simon. The blue clad chipmunk just smiled at her.

"In a bit." came the calm reply.

0o0o0o0

Two hours later, the Chipmunks and Chipettes finally sat down at the table and each took a small piece of their giant pancake. They all chewed on the delicious pancake in content.

"I've gotta admit, this is pretty good." said Eleanor, taking another bite of her bit. Jeanette nodded in agreement.

"Agreed. This is delicious." she responded with a smile. Theodore sheepishly looked over at Brittany.

"Hey, uh, Brittany?" he said, "Sorry for accidently eating your skirt." Brittany only smiled kindly at the chubby little chipmunk.

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's fine, Theo." she replied, "Besides, the slobber and pancake batter washed out easily. I mean, it's not like you poured a whole bucket of hot pancake batter on me or anything like that." She glared across at Alvin when she said this, who was now covered in bump and bruises from Brittany's wrath.

"Alright, alright! Enough with the guilt tripping! Jeez…" he muttered as he continued to eat his pancake, wincing in pain with each movement.

"Y'know, Alvin, I quite enjoyed this today. We should do this every year." Simon said to his brother, who glared back at him.

"Never again!" he cried, making everyone at the table burst out laughing.

"Same old Alvin." Brittany chuckled, before stuffing more of her pancake slice in her mouth.

**Well, that's my Pancake Day story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Please read and review!**

**Pancake Day was great for me! I had 5 pancakes, which were all so delicious! :) You should celebrate it if you're in America! The next one is the 12****th**** of February 2013! Enjoy!**

**And for those who are wondering when I will update Chipwrecked, don't worry, I will when I think of something! And when I'm not busy!**

**Well, see ya! Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
